narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hansha Uchiha
Hansha Uchiha (うちは反射, Uchiha Hansha) is a wanted ninja who is an offspring of the hated Uchiha Clan. Born in Tanzaku Gai as the bastard child of an Uchiha and a prostitute, his heritage was discovered at an early age, and he was forced to flee from the town, and grew up on the road, gaining strength through surviving repeated assaults, falling in with Bunmei Gōtō and Anjin Uzumaki. After an extended period in which Hansha dropped off of the radar, he showed up once more in the Land of Rain, in the overthrow of Kamen of Tekkō. Afterwards, this became his safe house, his adopted home, where he was a war hero and no longer persecuted. He participated in several conflicts both before and after this, including defending his nations's borders against shinobi travelers and assailants. Background Hansha's mother was a prostitute in Tanzaku Gai who entertained an Uchiha Jonin on an away mission. Growing up in Tanzaku Gai's red light district was challenging for the boy, whose features marked him as one of clan descent. Due to his mother still being on call after her pregnancy, he grew up mostly without adult guidance, living with the other Akasenko children of the district, other offspring of the district's main business. Uchiha Chapter 1 Here he learned a harsh moral code, and struggled to cope, living hand-to-mouth at times, until his mother eventually lost her job as she began to grow older. Then she obtained a steady job as a cleaning lady for a rather well-off household, and Hansha was brought as a playmate for the noble children. He did not get along with them at first: they were soft, cried easily, and kept trying to steal his fluffy scarf, not having seen such an odd article of clothing before. Luckily for Hansha and his mother, the noble family took a liking to the child and allowed to come over often, bathing him much to his disgust and fixing up several articles of his clothing. Here he obtained several of the jerseys he preferred, and loose shinobi pants and sandals. Somehow, it came out that he was a child of the Uchiha clan, famed both for their power and their madness. Having had little experience with the depredations of Madara, Tobi, Itachi and Sasuke, the civilian family approved of the well-known name for Hansha, and made sure that his clan symbol was worn prominently on his clothes thereafter. However, it was not long before Hansha was forced to flee Tanzaku Gai, taking down a bounty hunter and two chunin-level hunter-ninja on his way. Personality Hansha is a calm, conscientious, and discerning individual. He does not seem interested in personal gain, instead devoting himself to the cause of his adopted home Tekkō, accepting grunt missions for his nation with nary a grumble. He places a high value upon his word, not hesitating to go through on a lethal threat he has given. Hansha is both cautious and highly perceptive, a dangerous combination in battle. He is very quick-witted, controlled, disciplined and clear-headed, quick-thinking, showing a great maturity, responsibility and intuitiveness; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. However, his control slips, letting through disdain when his opponent makes a move he considers wasteful or useless. At one point, as his opponent, a water ninjutsu specialist, shielded himself from view with a wall of water, Hansha made sure to remove himself from the immediate area, letting his opponent move first. He does not seem to panic in battle, remaining calm even when there is a "gun" of sorts pointed to his head, instead mentally preparing a defense. However, Hansha is also relatively arrogant, predicting his own eventual victory against odds, and often smirking at opponents in an unnerving manner. When his Hozuki opponent retreated in battle, Hansha scoffed before walling him away with a barrier technique. He will make claims about "unleashing his power" before intensifying combat. Even he knows when he is completely and totally beat, as when faced by a fresh opponent at the point of exhaustion, he doesn't try to struggle. Uchiha Chapter 11 Or when encountering Anjin Uzumaki's summon, he turns and flees rather than risk combat. Appearance Hansha is a young, dark-haired male, with prominent Uchiha facial characteristics. He wears black, well-fitted clothes, in a manner resembling a tracksuit. His hair, unlike the clan he claims half his lineage from, falls straight across his face. He also makes a habit of wearing a short, fluffy scarf around his neck. At a young age, he fashioned himself a forehead protector with the Uchiha clan symbol on it, to remind him of his distance from the shinobi world and precisely why he was shunned. He wore it across his forehead until an indetermine point in time; by his reemergence from Tekkō it is no longer present. Abilities Hansha is a relatively powerful ninja at the age of nineteen, and an undoubted close-quarters specialist who is not nearly helpless at long range. Taijutsu One of his favored fields of combat, Hansha's Taijutsu has been on a high level since his first appearance. In his first encounter against a mercenary out for his blood and bounty, he could occupy both of the man's hands with his own to halt his attempts to use ninjutsu. Uchiha Chapter 2 He was also able to outmaneuver a pair of chunin Hunter-nin from Kiri as he fled Tanzaku Gai. Hansha has shown a high level of stamina and endurance; at the Unabara Grand Tournament he was able to endure a consistent string of battles against ninja, two elite Samurai and their dojos before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from three days of pursuit by hunter ninja, he still had enough strength to match Anjin Uzumaki's Water Echo with his own Tonbogiri. Sticky Fist Hansha's preferred taijutsu style is the Sticky Fist or Nebaiken, a style involving advanced chakra control. He uses the tree-walking exercise to stay in contact with opponents and utilize grappling techniques. Most shinobi short of a Hyuga have little opportunity to dislodge him or counter at such extremely short range. Many of his taijutsu moves are based off of wrestling, such as figure-four chokeholds and other techniques. Hansha is shown to begin his jutaijutsu from one of four stances- the Shizen no Kamae, Jumonji no Kamae, Ichimonji no Kamae, and Hira no Kamae. Uchiha Chapter 5 Weaponry Hansha uses a variety of weaponry, most commonly a bow or knife. He trusts his archery accuracy enough to loose split second shots from half-draw, and use it as a deterrent from combat. His knife is usually used to augment his dangerous capabilities in hand-to-hand. He really has no distinctive qualities in his knife fighting; it has been theorized that he really just runs off of instinct in those situations. He possesses a sword, a gift from Anjin Uzumaki sealed upon his body; however, he rarely unseals it, preferring to work with his hands or his bow. Never mind the sword's length being unsuited for very close range. Vision and Perception Early in his storyline, Hansha had not unlocked his family's blood-limit, the Sharingan dojutsu, despite his efforts to. However, he realizes the psychological effect provided by the Kekkei Genkai and usually casts a small genjutsu over his eyes to make them resemble the Sharingan. Even without the Sharingan, he has trained his perception to high levels, estimating an opponent's speed by watching the play of their muscles as they moved unconsciously. He has stated his reflexes to have surpassed his sensei, one of the fastest swordsmen in the Land of Rain. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate His intelligence is also high, as he deduced the weakness in the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven after seeing it once. In use. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate Hansha's Sharingan is unlocked when nearly killed by two members of the Rekai Clan, and maintains a second tomoe in his right eye after surviving the situation under baffling circumstances. By Uchiha Chapter Fifteen, he is shown to have it fully developed in one eye with two tomoe in the other. Uchiha Chapter 15, Nostalgia Ninjutsu .]] Hansha, while possessing some skill in ninjutsu, is fairly adept in the area. Early on in his travels, he learned the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which he saw as part of his heritage and struggled to learn. After refining his chakra control several times over (incidentally strengthening his taijutsu as well) he was able to perform the technique. Now seeing himself as a full-fledged member of the clan, he began to search for other clues to his relatives. He came upon several Uchiha bases in different countries, and in one, behind a blood-seal, was hidden a scroll containing several hiden techniques, including the Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, the only one he has successfully learned. He has also developed his own chakra-manipulation ninjutsu, the Tonbogiri technique, which was strong enough to match Anjin Uzumaki's Water Echo. Uchiha Chapter 7 The Flight from Unabara He can also perform this technique without hand-seals. He has also shown proficiency in wielding multiple techniques simultaneously, as in wielding a Tonbogiri and at the same time erecting an Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment. Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate By the time of his battle against Ritoru Hōzuki, he showed the ability to wield two Tonbogiri, one in each hand. Uchiha Chapter 11, Hōzuki and Uchiha He also shows proficiency with the Transformation Technique, and can apply it to inanimate objects. Plot Hansha is the main character of the spin-off series Uchiha. Chapter 1, City of Sin Hansha is introduced as a child in . Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate Deep inside the Land of Fire, Hansha is confronted by two shinobi. With no choice left but to fight, Hansha quickly establishes an advantage in the first minute, wounding the Hyuga. One of the shinobi decides to "referee" the fight, a close-range battle between Hansha's Sticky Fist and Kenzo's Gentle Fist. Despite the inherent disadvantage for his fighting style in this matchup, Hansha used a simple technique to avoid most of the potentially damaging hits of his opponents. Then, taking advantage of his opponent's Byakugan, he overloads his Lantern Technique to act as a flashbomb, blinding his opponent and their "proctor." As Kenzo defends himself from any attack with the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Hansha deduces its weakness and breaks through with a Tonbogiri while simultaneously isolating the two of them from their third opponent. With no choice left, Kenzo sacrificed much of his lower leg to shatter Hansha's hand, knowing the ANBU were on their way. Hansha, leaving the barely conscious Hyuga, began sprinting towards the Land of Rain border, pursued by Samuha. Samuha used some sort of fast-travel technique to keep up with Hansha, not attacking, but manipulating my butts overhead to overtake Hansha, who evaded all the blocking attempts with minimum effort, before reverse summoning himself to Tekkō. Chapter 10, Kousen Games Hansha is paired up with a Mokuton user named Yoshio, and first must face two Sages, Engetsu Usuakari and Brook. Everyone seems to think his hand is somehow crippled, but he waves off their concern. Chapter 11, Hōzuki and Uchiha On a day where Hansha is assigned to border guard of Tekkō, a Hōzuki from Kirigakure attempted to force his way into the Land of Rain. As Hansha's physical hits proved ineffective against the man's Hydrification Technique and he was kept on the run by the man's powerful water ninjutsu, he counterattacked from the trees with the Tonbogiri. Not realizing the technique's properties, Ritoru Hōzuki simply let it go through his liquid body. However, the Tonbogiri disrupted his chakra flow, forcing him to revert to solidity and take the hit. Ritoru held Hansha in place and attempted to execute him with a water gun, but was stopped by a barrier as Hansha formed another Tonbogiri and took off his arm, forcing him to retreat and try to regenerate. As a final measure, Hansha erected an Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment separating the man from the border. However, a pair from the Rekai Clan came to the Hōzuki's aid, one electing to fight Hansha while the other healed. The man utilized powerful, purely chakra-based techniques, and almost killed Hansha to the point of unlocking his Sharingan. After this new development, Hansha utilized his Scarecrow Body Double Technique twice to feign having taken damage and take the offensive. Getting into extremely close range, Hansha killed the man with a Tonbogiri, but his side was nearly shredded by the man's unorthodox weapon. However, the man's wife, instead of killing Hansha in his weakened state, healed him silently before leaving with her husband's corpse. Chapter 15, The Nostalgia Within The Air, Battle Between Old Friends Hansha observes a curious event going on below his mountain holdout. As of this event, Hansha has visibly aged, with his muscles becoming much more defined due to heavy conditioning, as well donning a winter scarf and black gloves with the fingers exposed. While guarding a mountain pass, he is witness to a suspicious caravan, after encountering a shinobi, careening up the mountain in a dangerous fit of madness. However, stopping the caravan (by lighting it on fire) attracts other shinobi. After the caravan driver challenges all the shinobi to fight each other, he strikes up a short conversation with Ginjo from his perch in a tree. Trivia *Hansha has never lost a single Role Play Battle, with three wins and one draw. *Hansha's images are edited from the titular character of the fantasy manga Noragami by Adachitoka. *Hansha (反射) refers to reflection, perhaps indicating the nature of his Sharingan eye. Quotes * (To Samuha Youki) "Whatever clan you're from seems pretty strong, but I don't think they can catch up to the Uchiha Clan."Uchiha Chapter 9, The Eyes That See Fate *(To Ritoru Hōzuki)"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. Please leave before I am forced to become violent."Uchiha Chapter 11, Hōzuki and Uchiha *(To Ginjo) "Screw your 'no obligation,' this is my country and I have a right to know why you're standing in it."Uchiha Chapter 15, Nostalgia References Category:Character Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Tekkō Resident